LONG LOST
by luvsme11
Summary: When Emmett was changed he left behind someone who was extreamly important to him, his lil baby sis, Bella. But when the long lost sis comes back into his life, she brings problems that he left behind long ago.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is just a story idea i had, tell me if you like it and want me to continue.

PREVEIW-

Emmetts POV:

I watched as Rose and the girls drove away, for another shopping trip.

No one ever understood while this was the worst day of the year, the only day that I could never stand and the only day I was completely silent. Today was the day my favorit person in the world went missing. Dont get me wrong I love Rose but my little sister Bella was everything to me, I had taken care of her when our mother died, I used to protect her when our dad was drunk and violent, she was the only thing that kept me going when I went through depression. But when she went missing one day after school, I never saw her again, she was my baby sister and I will never know what happened to her.

I would give anything to tell her how sorry I am that I never protected her, I should have been there to pick her up from school, instead of letting her walk home alone that night, if I had she would have been alive and been able to live her life and done all the things I always wanted for her, but that will never happen.

* * *

no ones POV:

At the mall Alice, Rose and Esme were walking around from shop to shop when someone bumped into them.

They looked up to see a girl about 17 with dark chocolate brown hair, that curled at the ends and striking light red eyes. She was so a vampire and definatly more pretty that any other vampire any of them had ever seen.

"Whats your name?!" Alice asked with enthusiasm (like thats new, right?)

"umm...Bella?" the girl said but she said i as if it were a question. You could tell that the girl wasnt used to someone just talking to her.

"Well Bella, where are you staying?" asked Esme kindly, trying not to frighten the girl who looked like she might have a heart attack.

"um...well I...dont really stay anywhere for long, Im just passing through" she said, she was slowly starting to warm up to them, realizing they meant her no harm. She had had bad experiences with other vampires and was extreamly cautiouse around them ever since then.

"Well then you must come and stay with us for a bit" Esme told Bella in a motherly tone.

"OH! YES YOU MUST!! THEN WE CAN GO SHOPPING AND I CAN GIVE YOU A MAKE OVER AND OHHHHHH WE WILL HAVE TO BUY YOU MORE CLOTHES! DO YOU LIKE BLUE?! YOU LOOK LIKE SOMEONE WHO WOULD LIKE BLUE!! OR MAYBE RED! YES YOU KNOW THE DEEP KIND OHHHHH AND SPARKLES! AND WE NEED TO GET YOU SOME STUFF FOR YOUR HAIR AND..." she was cut of by Rose clearing her throat.

"oh right, sorry" she said slightly embarrased that she had gone complely off topic.

"Sure, but it will only be for a few days" Bella said, she had a feeling something was going to happen.

* * *

this is just an example of the idea im going for, you know bellas emmetts long lost sister who he adores and gets all protective of her when anyone tryes to be mean to her or hurt her in anyway possible. and then there will be complications along the way.

anywho tell me if you like it cause i luv emmett bella bonding as siblings, but thats just me.

LUVS XD


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

hey everyone im really only writing for my story FOUND right now cause it won the poll but since its a long storie and i was having trouble with the ending for the next chappy i started to write this chappy since it came in second. :) i tryied to make it a longer chappy so i hope it makes you all happy :) :) :).

please read the bottom AN for an anouncement. plus just to let ya'll know this story is mostly Emmetts Pov. :) 

LUVS...enjoy.

Emmett POV

I was stitting on the couch while Edward and Jasper played on the PS3, still think about Bella, when i heard the girls car pull up the drive way. i could hear them talking to someone but whay would they be doing that?

Jasper and Edward must have notice too because they paused their game and were looking at each other oddly.

"hey guys whats going on?" i spoke to them for the first time today.

"uhh...well...i can hear someone else" Edward started slightly confused, while Jasper just nodded, "but i cant read their thoughts."

We looked at him in shock.

"well...thats odd." Jasper stated, "well whoever it is is giving off weird emotions, almost like homesickness, but not, and its really strong. im trying to make it calmer but their resitsting my power, how is that possible?" he asked just as confused as Edward.

I know I've been confused before but they are the ones who are never confused...like never ever kinda ever.

We could hear them walking up onto the porch now, they were so caught up in talking that they were walking slow, even for humans.

Finally after awhile they made it to the front door and opened it.

Me and all the guys, except Carisle cause he's still at the hospital, lined up along the entry way waiting for them to come in.

Alice danced into the room first followed by Rose who was smiling like an idiot. ok something good must have happended cause she usually hates new people, who ever this is is deffinatly speacial for that alone. Next came Esme who had her arm wrapped around a pettie girls shoulders.

The girl looked nervouse and slightly uncomfortable, with Alice dancing in circles around her but who wouldnt be, plus she seemed really quiet.

Looking at her she looke vaguley familiar, like someone i had seen in a dream or soem one who i had made up and all of as sudden decided to up and jump out of my brain and hop out right in fornt of me.

I couldnt see the girls face, because she kept her head down, but from what i could tell she was about 17, maybe 18, but even that was pushing it a bit. She had long brown hair that fell down her back in gentle waves and just looking at her i could feel myself visably relax. thats odd i thought. the last person who made me feel like that was...was... was Isabella Marie McCarthy.

But it cant be her. She died years ago. She disapeared. My baby sister died and she cant come back, this girl just happens to remind me of her thats it, nothing else.

She looked up and looked around, taking in her surroundings, but when her eyes landed on me the widen slightly in surprise. As i looked into her eyes i knew who she was, she really was alive, or dead, or undead i guess, well thats not the point shes breathing and moving around. i couldnt move, i just froze up as i looked into her eyes. but she quickly looked to Alice as she introduced us, first Jasper, than Edward. When she looked at Edward they stared into each others eyes and right then i could already feel my brotherly instincts kick into high gear all over again. as i let out a low growel only Jasper was close enough to hear he looked at me questionly.

As Alice continued she said my name last, as she said it Bellas eyes quickly flickered to mine and she stared at me.

I could feel her silent question float through the air almost like a wisper.

All I could do in reasponse was give a short nod before i was slammed intot he wall behind me. Her small body hugged me tight as she got a strangle hold on my neck. I could feel the dray sobs rack not only her body but mine too as we cryed for everything we had lost and had thought lost.

I had never cried in front of anyone in my family before, but now i did as i held my little baby sister in my arms, after decades apart.

Everything was ok now.

Bella was ok.

My family was complete now, of course I still missed my real parents and my eight brothers form when i was human but this was my baby sister, the only one i had ever had and my favoirte, my best freind and my partner in crime. no one had ever replaced her and now she was back, she was alive, or as alive as she would ever be again. She was ok, and i could protect her agian.

But all of a sudden Bella was ripped from me and with a loud cry and crash, trown into the opposite wall.

Edward, Alice, and Esme ran over to her as quickly as possible, to help her.

I breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up with Edwards help, but then as soon as i had felt that relief i felt the brotherly anger and protectiveness replace it.

I looked around angerly for the person who would do that to my sister, when my eyes saw a struggling and trashing Rosalie, as Jasper held her back.

Shit!

But then i saw Jasper make a mistake, gipping Rose in the wrong place and his grip slipped.

Rosalie flew forward twoards my baby sis.

Oh Crap...BELLA!

hey everyone i hope you enjoyed it. please dont expect another chappy for a bit. but if i get enough reveiws i might pu the next one up in a few days just for you all. but only if i get lots of reviews.

i am anouncing that i need a beta for this story, so please reveiw and tell me if you are interested. who ever gives the best reveiw will have the next chappy dedicated to them so keep and eye out and enter good reveiws.

hope you enjoyed, because i trully love this storie and it is my favorite of them. :)

LVUS :)

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Emmetts POV

Rosalie had escaped from Jaspers grip, and lept for Bella.

"ROSE NO!" We all shouted as she tackled Bella to the ground.

Edward and Jasper ran and pulled Rose off my sister, as I got up and ran over to her to see if she was alright.

I love Rose but she is to excentrict, all I did was hug my sister.

I nelt by Bellas sided and helped her back into a sitting position, she didnt seemed harmed just dazed and slightly confused.

"Bells? Are you ok?" I asked gently, concerned by her well being, I could hear Roses growels turn even louder as she struggled against Jasper and Edward.

"Uhhh.. Yeah I guess. Just surprised Emmy" she must have seen the worry in my eyes because she added "Im ok dont worry, its no big deal" she shrugged it off like it was an accident. But I could see from the look on her face she was slightly shaken by my wifes actions, what had gotten into Rose? This was my sister who I thought was dead and she acts like a bitch and ruins my whole reuinion. I love Rose, I truly truly do but this was my sister, I had helped raise her and I had known her all my life.

"YOU FUCKING LITTLE BITCH!! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM MY HUSBAND YOU HOME WRECKER!" Rose yelled to poor Bella who had no idea what was going on.

But when Rose had shouted she seemed to come out of her daze.

Standing up she straightened herself out and walked calmly over to my struggling wife, she stood there looking at her for a second before she, raised her hand and smacked Rose clear across the face.

Everyone froze.

"How dare you." my baby sister hissed "You attack me on the grounds of hugging the big brother I havent seen for decades for I thought he was dead and gone from this life. You have the audacity to assume something that is completley absurd and blame it on me when really your just insicure. Next time you wanna acuse someone of being a homewrecker I suggest you wait for an explination before you jump to conclutions."

Roses eyes were wide.

No one had ever spoken to her like that.

Jasper and Edward just dropped her arms.

She looked with wide eyes between Bella and me, for a few minutes no one spoke a word.

The family just looked at me as I moved to put my arm around Bellas shoulder.

Finnaly Alice opened her mouth.

"LETS GO SHOPPING" she said as if completly oblivious to what had just happend.

Great this was gonna need a lota explain.


	4. Chapter 4

ok everyone i know everyone hates these things but **if you dont read you'll be missing out.**

ok i luv this story but i need a lil bit of help

**ok 1st i need someone to beta for me...**

when i say that i mean i need someone to not only correct stuff but i want someone who will give suggestions and opinions. :)

**next thing is i want you guys to tell me what you want to happen.** ok and not that it will but i have like 5 different chapters for chapter 4 and i dont know which one to go with soooo i would appreciate any ideas cause it will change the story ALOT! :)

I really love all you guys and thanks for all the reveiws if i can find a beta and i chose which chappy i want i should have the next chappy up super soon cause i just need to pick and chose :)

LUVS


End file.
